Kermit's Lil' Secret
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Kermit has a secret, there's something he only likes to do by himself. BASED OFF OF I DRINK ALONE BY GEORGE THORGOOD AND THE DESTROYERS!


**I know, I should update. RELAX! I promised my friend I would write this. I have no idea what this is, sorry.**

**KERMIT'S SECRET**

**(BTW: Thank you to Sarah and I Drink Alone lyrics by George Thorogood And The Destroyers for insperation!)**

"Alright Piggy. Have fun at your party." Kermit said, calling out to his wife/ girlfriend/ destroyer. He made sure that Piggy was gone before he got to work.

Every morning before breakfast he doesn't drink coffie or tea like normal frogs his age would that early. He puts his juke-box on and when that's plying he doesn't need anything else. Because Kermit dances alone, with no-body else.

The other night Kermit was sleeping and he woke up from a terrible dream. He did what he usally did when he had a bad dream. He played Fun and The Wanted on his juke-box and danced. Because Kermit dances alone, with no-body else.

The other day Piggy invited Kermit to a party, but he stayed home instead. As soon as piggy was out the door he started playing Super Luv by Shane Dawson and danced. Because Kermit dances alone, with no-body else.

One day Fozzie came in and he saw Kermit dancing, and he just gave up with him. Some-times, it feels as though EVERY-ONE had given up on him except for his dear friend, One Direction. When Kermit feels this way, he dances. Because Kermit dances alone, with no-body else.

Piggy walked through the door and saw Kermit dancing. "Um, Kermit?" She asked.

"Piggy! What are you doing back so early?" Kermit asked.

"I forgot my purse." Piggy said, grabing her purse. She walked out the door mumbling something about 'Frogs dancing, wierd.' Well, what can Kermit say? We all know the same thing:

Kermit dances alone, with no-body else.

**Sorry it was so short. Paragraphs 2-5 are based off of I Drink Alone. Here are the lyrics, if any-one is interested. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I drink alone, yeah, **

**with nobody else **

**I drink alone, yeah, **

**with nobody else **

**You know when I drink alone, **

**I prefer to be by myself **

**Every morning just before breakfast, **

**I don't want no coffee or tea **

**Just me and my good buddy Wiser, **

**that's all I ever need **

**'Cause I drink alone, yeah, **

**with nobody else **

**Yeah, you know when I drink alone, **

**I prefer to be by myself **

**The other night I laid sleeping, **

**and I woke from a terrible dream **

**So I called up my pal Jack Daniel's, **

**and his partner Jimmy Beam **

**And we drank alone, yeah, **

**with nobody else **

**Yeah, you know when I drink alone, **

**I prefer to be by myself **

**The other day I got invited to a party, **

**but I stayed home instead **

**Just me and my pal Johnny Walker, **

**and his brothers Blackie and Red **

**And we drank alone, yeah, **

**with nobody else **

**Yeah, you know when I drink alone, **

**I prefer to be by myself **

**My whole family done give up on me, **

**and it makes me feel oh so bad **

**The only one who will hang out with me, **

**is my dear old granddad **

**And we drink alone, yeah, **

**with nobody else **

**Yeah, you know when I drink alone, **

**I prefer to be by myself**

**Every morning just before breakfast, **

**I don't want no coffee or tea **

**Just me and my good buddy Wiser, **

**that's all I ever need **

**'Cause I drink alone, yeah, **

**with nobody else **

**Yeah, you know when I drink alone, **

**I prefer to be by myself **

**The other night I laid sleeping, **

**and I woke from a terrible dream **

**So I called up my pal Jack Daniel's, **

**and his partner Jimmy Beam **

**And we drank alone, yeah, **

**with nobody else **

**Yeah, you know when I drink alone, **

**I prefer to be by myself **

**The other day I got invited to a party, **

**but I stayed home instead **

**Just me and my pal Johnny Walker, **

**and his brothers Blackie and Red **

**And we drank alone, yeah, **

**with nobody else **

**Yeah, you know when I drink alone, **

**I prefer to be by myself **

**My whole family done give up on me, **

**and it makes me feel oh so bad **

**The only one who will hang out with me, **

**is my dear old granddad **

**And we drink alone, yeah, **

**with nobody else **

**Yeah, you know when I drink alone, **

**I prefer to be by myself**


End file.
